


Center of Attention

by hummerhouse



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 5,890 TMNT 2k18 one shotRated: ExplicitSummary: Leo's world revolves around his brothers.  They, however, have been spending more and more time away from home and away from him.  He resolves to do something about that.~Written for the "We Be We, Baby" Tcest Fanzine.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael/Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Center of Attention

Leonardo had always been possessive. He’d just never known that there was a word to describe that particular character trait.

He was also very competitive and enjoyed being the center of attention, but that wasn’t a new revelation. Leo was, after all, the face man.

The attention he craved most came from his brothers. Sure they had friends, human and yokai alike, and Leo enjoyed hanging with them. It wasn’t quite the same though. Those friends didn’t give Leo that special squiggly feeling in his gut that he got from being close to his brothers.

Those friends didn’t smell as enticing as his brothers did either. Leo even enjoyed all of Raph’s various stinks, even his fear stink. He often daydreamed about what Raph would smell like during other more pleasurable activities. That he kept to himself.

When the turtles began to discover that there were others similar to them, it was eye opening. It gave them places they could go that didn’t require them to hide or pretend that they were wearing costumes.

Finding a whole hidden city filled with yokai had been a game changer. There was always something to do, even if a lot of it was dangerous. Leo had absolutely no problem with going on solitary adventures, but he always wound up missing his brothers before very long.

Lately though, it seemed like his brothers weren’t missing _him_. They were supposed to stick together, they had vowed to stick together, but something was definitely up. He was finding the lair empty far too often.

Splinter was useless when it came to garnering information. He never seemed to know where any of his sons were. The best that Leo could get from his dad was, “You go find them, blue.” Then Splinter would wave him away from in front of the projection screen.

Leo probably wouldn’t have minded so much if he knew what his brothers were up to so that he could join them. He didn’t and they didn’t share. The craving for their attention finally grew too strong and he couldn’t take it anymore. Leo was going to hunt them down one by one. 

He decided to start by tracking down Raphael.

One thing he knew about his older brother; Raph couldn’t handle being alone. If he wasn’t with Don, Mikey, or April, then there was only one other, well not exactly person, who Raph could be with.

Franken-Foot.

With narrowed eyes, Leo looked towards the Tank Garage. The door was closed. It was never closed unless Donnie was in there working on something he didn’t want his brothers to see. Scratch that, sometimes it was closed when Raph pressed one of the big red buttons he wasn’t supposed to press . . . .

Leo shook his head, chasing away all the random thoughts as he approached the door. He knew Don had rushed out earlier to meet April, though he didn’t know where, but it did mean that he wasn’t the one who was inside.

Pressing an ear to the door, Leo heard the unmistakable crashing sounds that occurred when two large individuals were throwing each other around. Squatting down, Leo got a good grip on the bottom of the door and shoved it upwards.

Striking a pose, hands on hips, Leo shouted, “Oh, ho, ho . . . huh?”

The usual brash way he announced his presence was abruptly swallowed as he took in the scene before him. Raphael lay sprawled on his back on a pile of tires, with Franken-Foot straddling him.

A white-hot flare of anger struck Leonardo so hard that he almost couldn’t speak. Without a word, he lifted his Odachi and charged at the origami ninja.

Raphael’s laughter died in his throat when he spotted the blue blur flying towards them. “Leo, no!”

With a herculean effort, Raph rolled over, throwing Franken-Foot off of him and out of danger. Leo’s sword swept through the air exactly where the origami ninja’s head had been and then neatly cleaved several tires in two.

“What is going on with you?” Raph demanded, standing protectively in front of Franken-Foot.

Still clutching his Odachi, Leo glared past his brother at the origami ninja. “Get out of the way,” he said, breathing hard. “I’m going to turn him into confetti.”

“Bud~dy?” Franken-Foot asked, placing a hand on Raph’s shoulder.

“Stop touching him!” Leo yelled, starting forward.

Raph lifted a hand and began backing up, taking Franken-Foot with him. As they headed towards the closet, he said, “Just hold on there, Leo. I don’t know what the problem is, but we can talk about it.”

“No talking, only cutting,” Leo said through clenched teeth.

Having no idea what was going on with his brother, Raph was careful not to turn his back on Leo. When he and his buddy reached the closet, Raph reached back with one hand to push Franken-Foot inside.

“Sleepy time, buddy,” Raph said. “Close the door.”

“No bedtime story?” Franken-Foot asked.

“Maybe later,” Raph told him. “Buddy time is over.”

Franken-Foot groaned to relay that he was sad about that, but dutifully pulled the door shut.

As soon as he was locked away and out of sight, Leo noticeably relaxed his grip on the Odachi. He was still tense as he approached his brother.

“Why was he on top of you?” Leo asked, his tone clipped.

“On top . . . ? We were sparring and he knocked me down,” Raph explained. “He was trying to grab my bandana when you barged in.”

“Why was the door closed? Why were you alone with him?” Leonardo shot the questions in rapid fire succession as he closed in on Raph.

“I always close the door when I’m sparring with my buddy,” Raph answered, staring worriedly at Leo.

“Bud~dy,” Franken-Foot repeated, his voice muffled by the closed door.

Leo dropped his Odachi when he was directly in front of Raph. “Stop. Sparring. With. Him.” He emphasized each word by pounding Raph’s chest with one finger. “If you need a workout, I’ll give it to you.”

With that, Leo launched himself at Raph. Rather than striking him though, Leo planted his mouth firmly on top of his brother’s.

When Leo flew at him, Raph automatically caught him in his arms. He then froze as soon as Leo’s lips began pushing against his. Raph’s eyes felt as though they were going to pop out of their sockets, but then another feeling replaced the surprise.

He realized that he liked it.

A little voice sounded right next to Raph’s head. _“You shouldn’t be doing this.”_

Before he could process what it was telling him, Leo reached out and swatted away the imaginary bubble containing Raph’s conscience. As it burst into tiny pieces, Leo broke the kiss to say, “Ignore him. I’ll tell you what to do.”

His mouth was still close to his brother’s as he spoke, and the words made Raph’s lips buzz pleasurably. “Okay,” Raph replied. He was feeling odd, and not in a bad way.

There were times when some of Raph’s dreams made him so hard that he woke to find his penis standing tall and proud. He never remembered the substance of those dreams, but knew they had to have been good because it only took a few strokes of his hand to bring him to orgasm.

Never in a million years would he have ever told his brothers. He was ashamed of his weakness and was certain none of his three younger siblings ever had those kinds of feelings.

Standing in the garage, with Leo’s body squirming against his, Raph’s penis began to come alive. His forehead broke out in a sweat and he tried to fight to remain flaccid, but then Leo’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

Raph’s will-power broke. His cock swelled and dropped out of hiding to push against the fabric of his briefs.

Once again, Leo’s mouth left his so that he could grin at his larger brother. “I can smell you.”

“Stop talking about my stink,” Raph implored, flushed with embarrassment.

“It’s not stink, my brother,” Leo purred, one finger against Raph’s chest. As the finger traced a path downwards, Leo slipped out of Raph’s arms and slid down his brother’s body until he was on his knees.

Leo hooked his fingers into the top edge of Raph’s briefs, his gaze centered on his brother’s massively bulging crotch.

“L . . . Leo, what are you doing?” Raph stammered. His heart was pounding as he looked down at his brother.

Raph could feel Leo’s breath moving through the fabric of his briefs, the heated air like a caress on his already hard shaft. Just the view of his brother’s mouth so close to his dick was enough stimulation to start his precum flowing.

Leonardo’s nostrils flared. Inhaling deeply, he took in a scent that spoke to the most primal element of his being.

“Best ... smell ... ever,” Leo mumbled and without further preliminaries, yanked Raph’s briefs down.

Patience was not one of Leo’s virtues. His brain nearly exploded at the sight of his brother’s enormous cock springing free. The only thought that kept going through his mind was, _“The thirst is real. The thirst is real.”_

Glancing up, he saw that Raph had both hands to his mouth as he stared down at Leo. Knowing that Raph was so undone by him that he needed to put a fist in his mouth to keep from crying out brought with it a rush of power.

Opening wide, Leo took Raph’s cock into his mouth.

Somehow, Raph managed to make a squeaking noise around his fist. For a second there, Leo thought his brother was going to collapse, but he stayed upright. Leo did feel Raph’s thigh quiver under his palm when he placed his hand there to brace himself.

Leo wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but he had good instincts. Raph’s cock tasted good, so Leo began to lavish it with attention, moving his mouth and tongue in a way that he was sure he would like if someone were to go down on him.

When his lips weren’t wrapped around the shaft, Leo used his hand to pump Raph’s cock. More muffled sounds were escaping from his brother and it wasn’t long before one of Raph’s hands found its way to the top of Leo’s head.

Letting Raph guide him, Leo began sucking his dick in earnest. Precum was coming out in spurts to coat Leo’s tongue, giving his taste buds a preview of the main course.

Leo ignored the twitching between his own legs in favor of focusing his full attention on Raph’s cock. His brother had started to moan and churr, puffs of air blowing from his nostrils in his effort to stay quiet.

Suddenly Raph’s grip tightened on his brother’s head and he shoved Leo’s face into his crotch, forcing him to deep throat his cock. The shaft expanded, pulsed a couple of times, and then Raph blew his load.

Cum began pouring down Leo’s throat. Years of eating competitions made it possible for Leo to take the copious quantities of Raph’s jizz without choking, but he was getting light headed by the time his brother let him go and pulled back.

Raph’s seed spilled over Leo’s tongue as his cock made its way out of his mouth. Sitting back on his heels, Leo swiped the back of his hand across his lips and watched as Raph fell against the wall and slid down into a seated position.

The spikes on Raph’s shell left gouges in the wall and Leo had a second to wonder what Don would think of that before he crawled forward. He curled between Raph’s outstretched legs and cuddled against his brother’s chest. Raph quickly wrapped his arms around him.

Looking down, Leo’s lips curved upwards in satisfaction at seeing Raph’s cock lying limp against his thigh.

Raph’s first words were so soft Leo almost didn’t hear them. “What about you?”

It would have been a complete lie to say he wasn’t turned on, and Leo tended not to lie when it wasn’t what he considered to be necessary. Besides, Raph was now malleable enough for Leo to begin instituting part two of his plan.

“I do need something right now, but it’s not that,” Leo said, his tone carrying a manipulative lilt.

“What do you want? You can have anything. I still can’t believe you did that,” Raph replied. He cleared his throat. “Why did you do that?”

“Mad Dogs forever, bro’. You guys keep ditching me. I don’t like it when you like someone better than you like me. When you want company you should think of me first,” Leo said, eyes shimmering as he gazed up at his brother.

“We’re not ditching you,” Raph said. “We all just got carried away with our new friends. No one means more to me than you guys.”

“We do?” Leo asked. It took self-control to avoid grinning as Raph fell into his trap. “Then as the leader, you should do something about everyone just running off. How can you have a team if you don’t know where they are?”

Raph straightened and it was easy to see that the wheels were turning in his head. “Yeah. Yeah! We need to round up our bro’s right now.”

“You need to straighten them out,” Leo said.

“Like a boss!” Raph exclaimed, moving to get up.

Leo rose when Raph did. He retrieved his Odachi to avoid staring at his brother as Raph tucked himself away and fixed his briefs.

“So,” Raph said, “who are we going after first?”

Lifting a hand, Leo lowered one finger as he said, “Donnie went to meet April I don’t know where.” He lowered another finger. “Mikey’s favorite apron is missing and so is he.”

Raph snapped his fingers. “Mikey has to be at Señor Hueso’s. You know he wears that apron there when he’s ordering slippery eel pizza.”

“Eating slippery eel pizza without _us_ ,” Leo stressed.

“That does not fly,” Raph said, looking very determined. “Come on. Let’s go get our little brother.”

If there was anything that Leonardo was good at, it was knowing how to push his brother’s buttons. Since it was Leo who had given Raph his very first blow job, the elder turtle was now beholden to his younger brother. Eager for more sexy times and dependent on Leo for his next fix, Raph would do whatever he was asked.

It took the pair no time at all to reach the alley containing the mystical entrance to Hueso’s ‘Run of the Mill Pizza’ joint. Raph used the special hand signal to open the connecting portal, and the two brothers stepped inside.

To say the joint was jumping would have been an understatement. Every table and every booth was filled with patrons. The thrum of happy conversation filled the air, as did the scent of pizza.

Leo and Raph stood in the center of the main room and quickly scanned the restaurant, but nowhere did they see Michelangelo.

“Where is he?” Leo asked. “If he’s hiding from us, I’m going to . . . .”

His words trailed off as one of the double doors to the kitchen opened and Mikey came out. He was indeed wearing his favorite apron, but he wasn’t a customer, he was a waiter. 

Mikey didn’t notice his brothers as he danced over to a nearby table and placed two pizzas down in front of customers. After delivering the pizzas, he turned and went directly back into the kitchen.

“No,” Leo muttered. “No, no, no, no, no.”

He stormed towards the kitchen, followed closely by Raph. Slamming into both doors, Leo held them open as he stopped to stare at his youngest brother.

The sight he took in was enough to make his blood boil. Mikey stood at the food prep table with Todd Capybara at his side. Across from them was Rupert Swaggart, aka Meat Sweats.

Mikey looked up when the door opened. “Oh, hey guys.”

“Don’t you ‘oh, hey guys’ us,” Leo said, striding towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m learning how to make lemonade from Todd and risotto from Rupert,” Mikey said, their first names sliding glibly off his tongue.

“Then why were you waiting tables?” Leo asked.

“It’s the agreement I made with Señor Hueso. I get to use his kitchen in exchange for my services as the number one waiter here in this fine eating establishment,” Mikey explained.

Leo started to growl, but Raph quickly set a hand on his shoulder. “Look, buddy, this whole going off by yourself thing isn’t working for us.”

“Hey, would you two like some of my famous lemonade?” Todd asked, holding up two iced beverages.

“No, we don’t want any lemonade!” Leo shouted.

“Then perhaps you could leave,” Meat Sweats said. “Michael is trying to unleash the fla-vor.”

Leo clutched at his chest, stumbling back against Raph. “Michael. He called him Michael.”

Raph slammed a fist into his palm. “No one calls him Michael but us.”

Before he could move, Hueso came rushing into the kitchen. “What is going on in . . . no!” he exclaimed upon spotting Leo. “This will not do. I am sorry, Pepino, but you must leave.”

“Why do I have to leave? Why don’t you kick Mikey out?” Leo asked.

“He is my best apprentice chef,” Hueso said. “You on the other hand . . . cause me nothing but trouble.”

Meat Sweats’ lifted his right arm, making the transformation from hand to tentacles. “I’ll get rid of them.”

“No!” Mikey shouted. “They’re my brothers! I don’t care how good your pork risotto is!”

“I’ll deal with this!” Leo exclaimed, swinging the blade of his Odachi in a wide circle. “We’re leaving, Mikey!”

There was a blinding flash of light as the mystic energy of the blade activated. A second later it faded.

Rather than the three brothers landing in the lair as Leo intended, they were still in Hueso’s kitchen. The other three mutants, however, had disappeared.

“Uh, Leo?” Raph peered out into the restaurant. “Everyone’s gone.”

Leo scratched the back of his neck. “At least the three of us are alone now,” he said with a sheepish grin.

“But where did you send them?” Raph asked.

“Who knows,” Leo answered, shrugging. His attention returned to Michelangelo. “What do you have to say for yourself? Are you trying to ditch us?”

“I wasn’t trying to ditch you,” Mikey answered. “I was learning to cook for you.”

“Ah, Miguel, you could have done that at home,” Leo said.

“By myself, all alone in the kitchen? At least those guys were willing to pay me some attention,” Mikey said in a huff.

Leo set his sword aside. “Is that why you’ve been away from the lair so much?”

“Yeah, Mikey, I was wondering the same thing,” Raph said, walking over to stand across from his orange banded brother at the table.

Michelangelo started to blush as he tried to look everywhere but at his siblings. “I, uh, I’ve got feelings you know . . . and . . . .”

“Come on, Miguel,” Leo said, practically purring. “How would Dr. Delicate Touch explain this to us?”

The blush immediately left Mikey’s face to be replaced by one of determination. “Dr. Delicate Touch would say . . . I’ve been thinking about having sex with you guys!”

Whether it was the shout or the emotions building up to it, Mikey’s chest had started heaving. His gaze flicked from Leo to Raph and then back again to Leo.

“Well, you’re in luck,” Leo told him. Walking over to his brother, he moved in close and whispered in his ear, “We’ve been thinking the same thing about you.”

With that, he stepped behind Mikey and lifted him up, dropping him plastron down on the table. Raph grabbed Mikey’s arms and yanked him forward so that his chin was propped up on the tabletop.

Leo pulled Mikey’s pants and briefs off, spreading his legs and stepping between them. He’d been fighting his hard-on since making Raph cum, but Mikey’s outburst about wanting their dicks was too much for him.

As he worked his own briefs down far enough for his cock to slide free, he saw that Raph had already done the same thing. Though he couldn’t really see Mikey’s face from his vantage point, Raph’s abrupt gasp told him that the younger turtle had done something that met with his approval.

There was a sudden flurry of lewd slurping sounds, soon accompanied by groans of delight, and Leo knew that Mikey was already sucking Raph’s cock.

Mikey churred and began gyrating his hips, a sure indication that he was growing impatient. As much as Leo just wanted to start pounding into him, his protective instincts said that wouldn’t be wise. He needed to slick up the passage first.

Glancing around, Leo’s eyes landed on a bottle of cooking oil. That seemed apropos considering how they’d found Mikey in a kitchen. A couple of steps took him to the oil and as he was returning with it, Leo saw that Mikey’s dick was swinging free and rock hard.

Leo quickly palmed his brother’s cock, giving it a few firm tugs. Mikey began mewling in desperation, his tail flicking back and forth with a very plain ‘come and fuck’ me message.

Raph’s head had lolled back, his eyes almost fully closed and his tongue out. He had a grip on Mikey’s bald dome and was actively fucking his mouth, both of them churring.

Starting to feel left out, Leo spread oil onto his fingers and pushed them one at a time into Mikey. It wasn’t so much about loosening him up, because he was going to be tight no matter what. Leo just wanted to be sure he had him as wet as possible.

After slathering oil on the shaft of his penis, Leo got into position and guided the tip of his cock into Mikey’s entrance. A sharp inhale from his younger brother indicated he was feeling it, but Mike did not try to pull away. Soon Leo was fully sheathed in Mikey’s warm depths and a feeling of pure euphoria washed over him.

Leo made a few tentative thrusts and then began fucking his brother in earnest. Leaning over, he gripped the edge of Mikey’s shell with one hand, and used the other to jack his brother off.

Raph was the first to partake of his brother and the first to fall over the edge.

“Ahh! Mikey!” Raph shouted as he ejaculated into Mikey’s mouth. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out and stumbled backwards, hitting a counter and then using it for support.

Mikey coughed a few times, but then smacked his lips as though he’d just had the best meal of his life. “Come on, Leo, get with the program,” he urged, his voice slightly hoarse but his message clear.

It was difficult to concentrate on bringing his brother off when all Leo could focus on was how great it felt to have such delicious tight heat stimulating his cock. He wanted Mikey to cum first; for some reason that seemed like a really good idea.

“This what you like, Miguel? This what you like?” Leo asked, pushing all of the way in and swiveling his hips. At the same time, he worked Mikey’s cock even faster.

“Gah . . . ahh!” Mikey exclaimed suddenly, legs kicking as he climaxed.

Leonardo’s brain turned to pudding. Mikey’s ass squeezed around his cock, the wriggling form under him sending pleasurable shocks straight into his groin. Releasing Mikey’s dick, Leo grabbed the edge of the table and began rutting into his brother as fast and hard as he could.

His orgasm rolled through him like a runaway freight train. One second he was poised on the top of a hill, the next he was shooting cum into Mikey’s core.

When he was done, his spent cock slid out of Mikey and Leo sat down heavily on the floor. Panting, he watched his seed spill out of Mikey’s ass as his brother practically tumbled from the table to land on the floor next to him.

“Ouch!” Mikey yelped, quickly moving off his butt and onto his knees. “Not gonna be sitting for a while.”

“You guys okay?” Raph asked, leaning over the table to look down at them.

“I’m good,” Mikey said. “Better than good. That was fun. When can we do it again?”

Despite feeling like his legs were made of rubber, Leo pulled his briefs up and then struggled to his feet to offer Mikey a hand. They weren’t complete yet – one member of their foursome was still missing.

“We get Donnie first,” Leo said. “He has to be a part of this too.” He looked at Raph. “It’s your duty to find him.”

“Okay, yeah,” Raph agreed and then looked puzzled. “How do I start?”

Mikey raised his hand. “Ooh, ooh, I know. Call him.”

Raph slapped his own forehead. “Of course! I should have thought of that.”

He grabbed the phone from his belt and tried calling the genius, but Don didn’t answer. Raph then looked over at Leo, clearly seeking another suggestion.

“Try April,” Leo said.

“Right.” Raph swiftly called her phone next.

_“Hey, Raph,”_ April answered.

“Hi, April. Is Donnie with you?” Raph asked.

_“No. I did talk to him earlier, but that was just to tell him that Hypno wanted to meet him at his magic theatre in the Hidden City,”_ April said.

“Thanks, April,” Raph said before disconnecting from the call. “Looks like we’re going to the Hidden City. Where’s the nearest entrance?”

Leo crooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Dumpster, out back in the alley.”

They waited for Mikey to pull on his briefs and then left the restaurant. When they reached the dumpster, Raph lifted the lid and scrunched up his face as the smell hit him. “Are you sure about this?”

“No worries,” Leo said, pulling the lever to open the entrance to the Hidden City. As the trash fell far below them, he added, “Donnie needs us. Hypno must have mesmerized him into being his sex slave. He’s only supposed to be our sex slave.”

“You are so right, Leo,” Mikey said, leaping into the dumpster.

Poised on the edge of the bin, Leo glanced at Raph. “You coming, bro’?”

Raph took a deep breath and then exhaled. “At least I’ll fit through that opening.”

“Tally-ho!” Leo shouted, kicking off and diving after his younger brother. Raph immediately followed.

Leo hit the piles of trash and quickly rolled off just as Raph crashed into them. Punching bags aside, the biggest turtle got to his feet. “Anybody know how to get to this magic theatre?”

“Oh, oh, I do,” Mikey said, taking a map of the Hidden City from inside his shell. “I always keep one of these handy.”

Using the map as their guide, the brothers traversed the streets of the Hidden City until they reached Hypno-Potamus’ magic theatre. Leo put a finger to his lips as they quietly entered and all three tiptoed across the lobby to a curtained partition.

As they neared the partition, Leo heard the unmistakable sound of Donatello’s voice. The dulcet tones simultaneously fired Leo’s passion and his jealousy.

Flinging the curtains aside, Leo strode into the theatre and struck a pose. “Get your giant hypo hands off my brother!”

Both Don and Hypno stared at him. Seated across from each other at a chess board, the pair were clearly doing nothing more than enjoying a game together.

“We’re playing chess, Leo,” Don informed him in a monotone. “Hypno wanted to learn the game.”

“He can learn it from someone else,” Leo announced, strutting towards the pair. “It is time to go home.”

“Pardon me,” Don said, “but I do not wish to go home at the moment. I am in the middle of something.”

“That’s too bad,” Raph said, walking up next to Leo.

Mikey moved up to flank Leo on his other side. “There are things we need to discuss, Donnie.”

Don made a shooing gesture towards them. “Pish tish, Angelo. Whatever you have gotten into does not concern . . . .”

He suddenly broke off to sniff the air. Eyes narrowed, he leaned closer to his brothers and sniffed again. “What is that smell?”

Raph’s cheeks turned bright red. “We, uh, fell into some garbage.”

“That is not garbage I am smelling,” Don said, his words clipped. “That is . . . .”

“Okay, got to go,” Raph said quickly, snatching Don out of his chair and tucking both him and Mikey beneath his arms. “Get with the portalling, Leo.”

“Oh ho, yeah!” Leo exclaimed, swishing his Odachi through the air.

When a portal opened, he jumped through, with Raph and his turtle brother cargo right behind him. The portal snapped shut, leaving a blinking and speechless Hypno to stare after them.

For once the portal took them directly to Leo’s intended destination, dropping them into Don’s lab inside the lair.

Donatello was the first one to speak. “I am a genius. I know what that scent means.” He pointed at his brothers accusingly. “You’ve been having sex without me!”

Leo slung an arm over his shoulders. “But we’re here now.” He waggled his eye ridges. “How about we show you what we’ve been up to?”

Before Leo had a chance to make his move, the robotic arms shot out of Don’s shell and latched onto his brother’s wrists and ankles. Lifting Leo into the air, he tossed him spread eagled onto a small table. Another arm produced scissors and expertly cut Leo’s briefs off of him.

Holding him in place, Don moved into position between Leo’s legs. Leaning his elbows on Leo’s chest, Don said, “Let me guess, you’re the one behind this gathering.”

“He started with me,” Raph next, standing behind Leo’s head.

“And me next,” Mikey said, petting Leo’s outstretched arms.

“Just rounding up my brothers,” Leo said, grinning up at Don.

Don slid his hands down Leo’s plastron. “It’s a good thing that Papa never leaves his chair. He might not like to see us experiment upon you.”

Leo would have never admitted it, but he’d had daydreams about Don pinning him down with those metal arms. The fact that daydream was coming true was so arousing that his cock sprang free even before Don’s hands had reached his groin.

“Someone’s excited,” Mikey said, eyes sparkling as he stared at Leo’s erection.

“You want that again, don’t you little buddy?” Raph asked. Mikey’s enthusiastic nodding and the fact that he’d already stripped made him grin. “Then climb on up. I’m going for his mouth. Little Raphie really likes being inside a warm mouth.”

As if to emphasize that statement, Raph dropped down into his hand. After just a few tugs his cock had expanded until it was hard and thick.

“That leaves this for me,” Don said, prodding Leo’s anal entrance with a finger. “I have always wondered, Nardo, what sort of noises you would make if I were to hold you down and have my way with you.”

“Why don’t you stop wo . . . umph!”

Raph chuckled. “He can’t talk with his mouth full.”

Indeed, Raph had waited until Leo had opened his mouth to speak and then jammed his cock halfway down his younger brother’s throat.

“Well, it seems that Raph has found a pleasurable way to shut you up,” Don said. “I would, however, like to hear something other than gurgling sounds.”

He looked pointedly at Mikey, who quickly climbed onto the table and straddled Leo. Holding Leo’s cock up, he very carefully positioned the tip at his entrance and then slowly sank down.

“Ahh,” Mikey sighed once Leo was fully sheathed inside of him.

“Looks like you’ve done this recently, Michael,” Don commented. Another of his robotic arms appeared, this one holding a cylindrical object from which a clear jell oozed.

As Don caressed his brother’s thighs, the arm worked the object into Leo’s ass to lubricate him. The squelching sound it produced, along with his brothers churrs and moans, the wet slapping made as Mikey bounced up and down on Leo’s cock, and the heavy breathing was enough to bring Don’s cock out of hiding. He quickly tugged off his briefs.

Removing the lubricating device, Don placed the head of his throbbing cock against Leo’s entrance. The way Leo’s anus grasped at him made Don groan and with one hard thrust, he buried himself.

From that point there was no talking. Leo clenched and unclenched his hands, wiggling his toes as the pressure in his groin built. Raph’s pre on his tongue was both bitter and sweet at once and whenever his brother pulled back, Leo lapped at the head of his cock.

Mikey was murmuring nonsense words under his breath, jacking himself as he rode Leo’s dick. As for Don, he didn’t bother with finesse, he simply pounded Leo’s ass as hard as he could.

Raph broke first. “Ahhh, Leo!”

He was still trying to thrust into Leo’s mouth as he came, and his semen splattered his brother’s face. Leo tried his best to catch as much as he could on his tongue, but Raph was a big turtle with a lot to give. By the time Raph’s climax was over and he was sitting on the floor trying to recover, Leo’s face, head, and neck were wet with his brother’s cum.

Mikey gave out next, shouting as his orgasm hit. Cum shot from him in an arc, covering Leo’s chest and stomach with jizz. Just as his ass clamped down on Leo’s cock, Don hit a spot inside his brother that had Leo seeing stars. That was all it took for Leo to hit his peak, his hips lifting as he came, quivering and mewling through his climax.

Hearing and seeing his brothers come completely undone was all it took to send Don into a mind-numbing orgasm. He hissed as it hit him and shoved his cock in as far as it would go, filling Leo’s insides with his cum.

When Don finally slipped out of his brother, his robotic arms retracted, leaving Leo free to move. One of the arms grabbed a chair and slid it under Don, who sat down heavily.

Mikey sprawled atop Leo, fast asleep and snoring. Leo turned his head in order to catch Raph’s eyes. “This isn’t comfortable. By the way, my arms are numb.”

“Oh.” Raph scrambled to his feet, lifting Mikey and placing him on Don’s lap. Then he picked Leo up, cradling him as he went to take a seat in the chair the robotic leg had provided for him next to Donatello’s.

“That was . . . nice,” Don murmured before dozing off, his head resting atop Mikey’s.

Raph’s head lay against the back of the chair, his eyes closed. “Yeah,” he muttered in agreement before he, too, was sleeping.

Leo cracked open an eye so that he could peek at his brother’s. Satisfied, he closed it again and sighed.

“Mission accomplished.”

End


End file.
